In the coming year, which is the seventh year of the study, data will be collected from approximately 17,000 seniors in 130 high schools nationwide, and from about 6000 members of the prior six senior classes who have participate previously in the study. Self-administered questionnaires will be given to seniors during a single class period, while the follow-up questionnaires to previous participants are sent by mail. All field procedures and instruments are expected to be very similar to those used in the previous cycle. Extensive information on drug, alcohol, and cigarette use, and on related attitudes and beliefs, will be gathered. Information is also gathered on: various attitudes, values, and lifestyle orientations; experiences and plans during and after high school; role transitions such as employment, marriage, and parenthood; and various characteristics of the social environment. A number of volumes, articles, and papers will be written and published during the period.